Forum:AIM, screenames, e-mail, and contact
In this forum you see the contact information of other members of this wiki that have posted it here. You can put your contact information here also. Please be aware that this forum is public and others are seeing the information you put. Please do not put any personal information you do not want others to see. Any information that may endanger you or anyone else will be removed. Sorry for the strictness, but there's sick people out there. =) -- =PitchBlack696= *'MH Wiki UserName:' PitchBlack696 *'AIM screen-name:' PitchBlak696 *'E-mail:' PitchBlak696@yahoo.com =Mr. Caboose= *'MH Wiki UserName:' Mr. Caboose *'E-mail:' mrcaboose09@gmail.com *'AIM:' E-mail me first. =Pustulio012= *'MH Wiki UserName: Pustulio012 *'E-mail:' Jett.kleber@gmail.com *'AIM:' Pustulio012 =RaiDesu= *'MH Wiki UserName: RaiDesu *'E-mail:' art@twar3net.mine.nu *'AIM:' Twar3Draconis =Malklor= *'MH Wiki UserName: Malklor *'E-mail:' mcraeljohn@gmail.com *'MSN:' mcraeljohn@gmail.com *no AIM. =DeathKnight= *'MH Wiki Username : Deathknight *'E-mail:' Giant39834@aol.com *No Aim (>_<) =Miz= *'MH Wiki UserName:' Miz *'AIM screen-name:' Maikeru2007 (use yahoo mostly ~.~) *'E-mail:' ClipseMED@yahoo.com =Death Lion= *E-Mail: Leonard_Holt@hotmail.co.uk *Aim: GranViper666 =Wyvern Steve= *Email: stetekai@hotmail.co.uk *No Aim either. (>_<) =Spikelock= *Email: spike_lock@hotmail.com *No Aim... (-_-) =218.186.11.4= *Emails:asmondtan1e3@yahoo.com.sg/asmondtan@hotmail.com *No Aim...(T_T) =noobkid= *characters name: bowyer *Email: ben.sloggett@hotmail.com *AIM: E-mail first. =GeneralJin= *Email: generaljin@gmail *No Aim (It hates me) *Msn: dragonegg51@hotmail.com =vedger= *'MH Wiki UserName:' vedger *email: vedger1987@yahoo.com *AIM: vedger1987 =PHO3NIX= *MHWiki username PHO3NIX *Character name : Amy *email: heart_eater666@hotmail.co.uk *AIM: pfft...no *MSN: see email =Crimpson Akantor= *Email- tinyrider@gmail.com =bohe= *MHWiki username bohe *Character name : Maomao *My name: Rebecca lol yes i am a girl D= *email/MSN: bohejm@hotmail.co.jp *AIM:I dont live in the US =P plus my friends dont use AIM also hehe ^_^u =The Soundless= *MHWiki username The Soundless *Character name: Guts *AIM: The Soundless *Real Name: Frank *Email: frwright@umflint.edu =CAMELBROS= *'MH Wiki UserName:' camelbros *'E-mail:' michael_patterson@hotmail.com *'AIM:' no aim but you may add me on msn for help and such =Rex6333= *'MH Wiki UserName:' Rex6333 *'E-mail:' rex6333@hotmail.com *'I.M.:' rex6333@hotmail.com =RaptorKing= *'MH Wiki UserName:' RaptorKing *'MSN:' Holight_18@hotmail.com *'Email:'Holight_18@hotmail.com Add me on MSN if you want... =Axxalis= *'Monster Hunter Wiki UserName': Axxalis *'Email': piscine.bane@yahoo.com =TheOnEhunter= *'Monster Hunter Wiki UserName': TheOnEhunter *'Email/MSN': laurensjansen_7@hotmail.com =Duskfatalis2= *'Monster Hunter Wiki Username': Duskfatalis2 *'Email': narutodude51@yahoo.com *'YouTube': chameleosshadow =Truerurouni= *'Monster Hunter Wiki Username': Trueruouni *'Email':Truerurouni@yahoo.com =EternalRemain= *'Monster Hunter Wiki Username': EternalRemain *'Email/MSN: DivineEternal@hotmail.com *'YouTube': EternalRemain =DZ Unit-1= *'Monster Hunter Wiki Username': DZ Unit-1 *'Character name': Dizzy *'Email/MSN': dizzy_faith@hotmail.com *'Pbnation/SpecOps/Gamertag': DZ Unit-1 =SamuraiNiji= *'Monster Hunter Wiki Username': User:SamuraiNiji *'Character name': Sol *'Email/yahoo': animunkey@yahoo.com *'AIM': robof08 *'anything else u wanna know just ask =NoLife(Sigurd)= *'MH Wiki UserName:' NoLife *'AIM screen-name:' N/A *'E-mail:' sigurd0021@yahoo.com =Demiibabii4u= *'MH Wiki UserName:' User:Demiibabii4u *'Aim:' - Demiibabii4u *'E-mail:' Demiibabii4u@aol.com =Ranpos= * '''MH Wiki UserName:' User:Ranpos * AIM: cocytuswolf * MSN: shiningcollection (hotmail domain) * Yahoo: spectralplumage * Hunter name: (MHF): Kenzo =Eidrien= * MH Wiki UserName: User:Eidrien * AIM: eidrienisanemo use it often * MSN: adriandorame@gmail.com * Yahoo: none * Hunter name: (MHF2): Odetta female =Tiggyslaer12= *'MH Wiki UserName:' Tiggyslaer12 *'AIM:' (Whats That) *'E-mail:' cm_juventus@hotmail.com or carlomonaco99@hotmail.com *'X-Link Kai:' No but I hope one day =Harith_hunter= *'MH Wiki UserName:' Harith_hunter *'Yahoo:' harithomar@yahoo.com *'MSN:' harithhunter@hotmail.com =Sentoryu Raven= *'MH Wiki UserName:' Sentoryu_Raven *'MSN:' Sentoryu_Raven@hotmail.com =vergilstwin1= *'MH Wiki UserName:' User:Vergilstwin1 *'MSN:' danielvine@hotmail.co.uk *''' X-Link Kai:Darkoneofevil =Fortuan= *'''Mh Wiki UserName: User:Fortuan *'E-mail:' fortuan@yahoo.com =Pyr0626= *'MH Wiki User Name: User:Pyr0626 *'E-Mail: zelda_FAN626@yahoo.com Please don't spam up my box!!!!!! =TrueSlayer106= *'MH Wiki User Name: User:TrueSlayer106 *'AIM: Madatmoore =Starus= *'MH Wiki User Name: User:Starus *'E-Mail:' monsterhuntermaster@yahoo.com =ZeoMatsuka= *'MH Wiki Username: ZeoMatsuka *'E-Mail: zeo_matsuka@yahoo.com *'Character name:'Zeo *'p/s:-uhh I'm still new here..a little help would be nice =Z3R0Chance= *'MH Wiki Username: Z3R0Chance] *'E-mail: Deathrazor19@yahoo.com *'''Character name: Evan